Suya
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Gale piensa en Katniss día y noche, sobretodo mientras que pica el oscuro carbón. Un día harto de la situación, al salir de la mina decide que ya es hora de recuperarla. Porque Katniss es suya, Y cualquier otra cosa es inconcebible. "Lemmon"


**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece

**Nota de autor:** este es un fic que escribí hace como una semana, pero hasta ahora no he podido subirlo, entre exámenes y temas de salud (estoy muy malucha otra vez) pero bueno, aquí está.

** NO** me hago responsable de los golpes de calor, ni de ataques de asma. ;)

* * *

El repiqueteo de su propio pico le produce dolor de cabeza mientras que piensa en ella. Y es que piensa en ella constantemente. Y lo peor de todo es que la suave luz de la linterna de su casco no es suficiente para alumbrar la oscuridad que rodea a su alma.

Desde que regresó sana y salva solo la ha visto una vez. Rodeados de periodistas, de gente que vitoreaba su nombre. Solo pudo darle un corto abrazo. Un abrazo que después de la agonía que vivió viéndola sufrir le supo a poco. Porque ahora ante el país entero son primos.

Su pico golpea con más fuerza la dura roca, descarga todo el odio que siente ante esa estúpida, palabra que se le clava en el cerebro. "_Primo, primo, primo"_. Primo de la "Amante trágica" de la "Chica en llamas".

Y una mierda.

Cuando suena la sirena que indica el cambio de turno ya lo ha decidido. Sus puños se abren y se cierran mientras que sube en el montacargas. El trayecto hasta la superficie se le hace más largo que nunca. Nota sus dedos temblar y su corazón golpea con mayor fuerza sus costillas. Ni en un millón de años reconocería que está nervioso. Pero lo está, y también ansioso y preocupado.

Porque podría perderlo todo.

Pero qué demonios, ya lo ha perdido todo. Solo quiere recuperar lo que es suyo. Y ella es _suya_. Su amiga, su compañera, su confidente, su Catnip. "_Su, su, su". E_s _suya_. Eso es irrefutable. Tan irrefutable como que él es de ella.

Tardó en comprender lo que era aquel sentimiento. Y no lo entendió del todo hasta que Marcus le abrió los ojos en el Quemador.

Después, durante los juegos vinieron los celos.

Celos dolorosos y poderosos. Sólo los labios del panadero sobre los de ella le enloquecieron. Quiso rodearle el cuello y apretar con fuerza para que no la tocara, aunque estuviera moribundo. Ese día faltó al trabajo, se fue al bosque y cazo más que nunca, sus flechas se clavaron con precisión en los indefensos animales, aunque por dentro, su lado celoso y salvaje quería que se clavasen en el pecho del chico rubio que le estaba robando lo que era suyo.

Y ahora los celos no han mejorado. No la ve, no sabe que hace. Y su imaginación le juega malas pasadas, pero consigue reprimir su furia golpeando las rocas. Deshaciendo el carbón.

Cuando atraviesa la bocamina fuera está casi tan oscuro como en el interior. Sabe que hace varias horas que ya ha anochecido. Pero eso no le echa para atrás. Continúa su marcha decidido. Ya nada va a frenarle. Puede haber un millar de periodistas o de Agentes en su puerta. No le importa. Va a recuperarla.

Sus pasos se dirigen hacia la Veta, pero tiene que recordar que ahora ya no vive ahí. Da la vuelta, y gira a un par de calles del centro del pueblo para ir a esa zona que nunca ha pisado. Cuando llega a la Aldea de los Vencedores observa las tres casas que se supone que están habitadas. Una de ellas las descarta inmediatamente, de las otras dos, es solo una la que le llama. No sabe cómo, pero está seguro que esa es donde está ella ahora.

Golpea la puerta con los nudillos, intentando producir un sonido suave pero contundente. Mientras que espera se repeina el pelo nervioso, aunque luego piensa que es algo absurdo ya que está cubierto de pies a cabeza de una fina capa de polvo negro.

Pasan unos minutos pero la puerta no se abre. Suspira, es demasiado tarde, casi media noche. Duda en volver a picar, toda su convicción desaparece pero como suele ocurrir en estos casos donde la suerte te acompaña, cuando va a darse la vuelta y marcharse la puerta se abre.

A la chica le cuesta reconocerle. Completamente sucio, con la ropa de la mina y el casco en la mano. Pero esa altura, la forma de su cara, sus ojos, su sonrisa, no puede ser nadie más que él.

— ¿Gale?

El chico no contesta, no hace falta. La mira en silencio. Lleva puesto un fino camisón blanco, y puede notar como debajo de esa prenda su piel se eriza, sus pezones se endurecen por el frio de la noche. Eso hace que algo en su vientre se contraiga y su entrepierna salte.

Y no puede evitar lo que hace a continuación.

Su cuerpo choca contra el de ella, sus manos llenas de carbón recorren sus mejillas, le obliga a levantar la barbilla y sus labios atrapan los de ella. La besa con suavidad, sin prisa, hasta que ella en un acto reflejo separa sus labios y deja paso a su lengua. En ese momento se devoran la boca en un beso que sabe a pasión, a casa y a carbón.

La lujuria pronto les envuelve, les recorre por las venas, el hambre se incrementa en sus vientres. Ese hambre que Katniss solo sintió una vez en la cueva, sólo que multiplicado por mil. Se siente desfallecer cuando nota que las manos de Gale recorrer su cuello y su cuerpo hasta sus caderas. Ese tacto le abruma, pero cuando un gemido ronco sale de la garganta de él, Katniss reacciona. Se separa con cierta desgana, sabe que eso no está bien, aunque se siente feliz. Nunca se había sentido tan bien. Le mira y no puede evitar reír suavemente, algo que a Gale le asombra. Katniss no es de las que se ríe.

—Necesitas un baño…— No puede reprimir esa sonrisa que al chico le vuelve loco. Aun así a Gale lo que menos le apetece es irse a su casa y meterse en la bañera. Recorre con los ojos cada parte del cuerpo de Katniss, sus labios hinchados, sus mejillas ahora manchadas de polvo negro, su escueta vestimenta.

—¿Estabas durmiendo?— Murmura sintiéndose por primera vez avergonzado, una sensación que muy pocas veces ha tenido en su vida.

— Intentándolo...— La voz de Katniss suena firme, con un pequeño deje de frialdad, tal y como él la recuerda. Ella consigue separar aun más sus cuerpos, dejándole una sensación de vacío, pero sabe que no puede quejarse, sabe que el haber aparecido así en su casa y haberla besado es una imprudencia.

— ¿Y tu madre y Prim?— intenta mantener una conversación normal, desviar la atención de lo que acaba de hacer, de ese beso que reclama lo que es suyo, aunque ella aun no sepa que le pertenece.

—En la Veta, el estúpido de Buttercup aun no se ha acostumbrado a vivir aquí, y suele escaparse, y Prim le sigue...así que a veces duermen allí— Gale nota la molestia en su voz, pero el chico no puede evitar que sus labios se curven hacia arriba en una sonrisa que intenta ocultar. Su imaginación vuela. Están solos. No sabría decir si Katniss nota esa sonrisa, pero ve como duda antes de seguir hablando, como el interior de su mejilla es mordido en una muestra de cierto nerviosismo— Puedes ducharte aquí...apuesto que nunca te has dado una ducha caliente...— la invitación hace que algo dentro de él empiece a quemarle. Como pequeñas brasas que surcan por todo su organismo. Su imaginación vuelve a divagar, él en una ducha con ella. Y las brasas se concentran en un punto concreto de su anatomía. Tiene que cerrar los puños con fuerza para no arrastrarla hasta allí y hacerla completamente suya. Más de lo que ya es.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo... ¿no?— Nota como la chica se ruboriza ante esa simple frase y sabe que la imaginación de la inocente Katniss puede volar al igual que la de él, quizás después de todo esa noche ella se dé cuenta a quien pertenece desde siempre.

En silencio suben las escaleras y en silencio entran al baño. Ella acciona los grifos de la ducha y el agua caliente empieza a correr. Antes de que la estancia se llene de vapor y antes de que el pueda decir algo, Katniss sale del cuarto de baño dejándole solo y descolocado.

La tentación de seguirla, de ir en su busca es muy potente, pero lo piensa un segundo y se detiene. Es mejor entrar en la ducha y deshacerse de toda la suciedad.

No puede evitar sentirse extraño cuando se desnuda y entra en la bañera. Nota como el agua caliente le relaja y ve como el chorro de color negro desaparece por el desagüe. Intenta no pensar en ella esperándole fuera y se frota el cuerpo a conciencia. El gel de baño no es como el tosco jabón que usa en la Veta y hace mejor su cometido. En pocos minutos está completamente limpio, incluso sus uñas lo están. Se seca con la suave toalla de algodón blanco que hay junto a la ducha y se la enrolla a la cintura. Sale del baño dejando la ropa sucia en un pequeño montón. Ahora que está limpio no quiere tocarla.

Katniss le espera nerviosa en el pasillo con la ropa limpia. Esa que tenía él en su casa de la Veta por si regresaban del bosque demasiado sudorosos, o sucios, o después de una tormenta de verano. Tiene que apartar la vista cuando ve a su amigo sin nada más que esa toalla. Aunque cada músculo marcado de su pecho y de su vientre es un imán para sus ojos ¿Cuándo empezó a fijarse en él así? ¿Cuándo sintió por primera vez ese hormigueo cuando la toca? Ni si quiera ella misma puede contestarse esas preguntas. Y se odia por ello, como se odia por no haber pensado más en él en la Arena.

A los ojos de Gale no pasa desapercibido ese nerviosismo, su mirada desviada, sus labios siendo mordidos, sus manos apretando las prendas de ropa. Además ella se ha cambiado y limpiado el carbón de la cara, ahora viste una camiseta y unos pantalones informales, de esos que llevan goma en la cintura. No puede evitar pensar que estaba mejor con el camisón, aunque sea una prenda que no se imaginaba en ella.

—Te he sacado ropa limpia—estira los brazos para entregársela, ni si quiera sabe porque la tiene ahí y no en la Veta.

— ¿De quién es?— la pregunta ofende a Katniss hasta un límite casi doloroso, aprieta los dientes y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿De quién va a ser? ¡Tuya! es la que siempre tienes en mi casa, por si hay una emergencia en el bosque, ¿lo recuerdas?— Tiene ganas de insultarle pero se muerde la lengua y no lo hace. Por un segundo Gale había pensado que podía ser del panadero, algo que sin duda le habría hecho estallar de celos.

— ¿Te has traído mi ropa de emergencia?— su sonrisa se vuelve socarrona, una sonrisa que Katniss echaba de menos. Ella se encoge de hombros, y sin saber porque empieza a notar como sus mejillas se encienden.

—Vístete, Gale...

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué?— Bufa molesta— ¿Por qué quiero que te vistas, o porqué la he traído?

— Ambas cosas— El chico no disminuye su sonrisa, es más, esta aumenta al notar el nerviosismo de su compañera de caza.

—Tenemos que hablar— instintivamente Katniss da un paso hacia atrás cuando él avanza un poco— Y prefiero que no estés desnudo— le cuesta decir la última palabra.

Gale vuelve a dar un paso hacia ella y ella vuelve a retroceder. Pero sabe que está pérdida cuando su espalda choca contra la pared y la mirada gris del chico se clava en sus ojos. Su labio inferior tiembla cuando baja a mirar el de él. Siente como si el corazón fuera a salírsele por la boca. Esta vez sí que se espera el beso cuando Gale se inclina sobre ella y su boca atrapa la suya. Aun así eso no lo hace menos impactante. Los labios le hormiguean y su lengua no tarda en encontrarse con la de él para mantener una lucha feroz. Su beso no es suave, no es tierno. Se devoran completamente. Katniss siente como Gale la muerde el labio inferior y deja escapar el gemido que lleva conteniendo desde que la beso por primera vez. Pero esta vez no se detienen. Las manos de la chica dejan caer la ropa que sostienen y se anclan a los poderosos músculos de los brazos de él mientras que las de Gale toman las pequeñas caderas de Katniss pegándola aún más a la pared atrapándola con su cuerpo, creando una perfecta cárcel de donde no piensa dejarla salir.

Los dedos del chico trazan pequeños y deliciosos círculos al rededor de sus caderas mientras que le levantan la camiseta y se meten por debajo de ella para explorar lo que oculta, acaricia la suave piel del estomago de ella y Katniss no puede evitar dejar escapar otro gemido de placer.

Sus propias manos tampoco están quietas, enseguida agarran el húmedo pelo del Gale y lo acaricia revolviéndolo. Tira de él cuando siente sus dientes recorrer la línea de su mandíbula hasta su cuello, donde Gale juega a besar, morder y lamer cada centímetro de su piel, haciendo que su respiración se vuelva más errática y superficial.

El hambre que siente Katniss en su vientre es tan poderoso que no sabe con qué compararlo, el placer que recorre su espina dorsal es tal que no sabe cómo no desfallece. Y sabe que solo eso es el principio.

—Gale...— Su voz es suave, cargada de deseo, de pasión. El chico no se detiene en su camino de besos y mordiscos, marcando con sus dientes un cuello que es suyo por naturaleza.

—¿Hmmmm?— Gime roncamente cuando ella tira aun más fuerte de su pelo.

—Más...— La chica no sabe si esa es la palabra que debía decir, pero es la que siente, la que le pide su cuerpo.

Gale no lo piensa y levanta la camiseta de la chica, se la quita y por primera vez puede ver sus pechos. Pequeños, firmes, con los sonrosados pezones erectos clamando su atención. Katniss se muerde el labio mientras que una pequeña sombra de rubor cubre su rostro. Es la primera vez que se encuentra en una situación así y lo que más le preocupa es no agradar a su compañero, pero sus dudas se disipan cuando la mano derecha de Gale cubre su pecho izquierdo. Lo masajea y lo sopesa, lo pellizca. Ambos gimen volviendo a juntar sus bocas, volviendo a morderse los labios el uno al otro. En un acto de posesión Gale pega todo su cuerpo al de ella y Katniss por primera vez siente su dureza. Gime ahogadamente, casi como un grito.

—¿Ves lo que produces en mí, Catnip?

La chica asiente y sin saber muy bien por qué lleva su mano a esa dureza, acaricia la virilidad del chico por encima de la suave toalla. El gemido ronco y devastador de Gale no se hace esperar. Ese contacto hace que ataque con más voracidad si es posible la boca y el cuello de su compañera. Su beso es urgente, cargado de necesidad, de deseo, deseo que Katniss no duda en corresponder ávida de satisfacer a un Gale que apenas conoce, pero sabe que se siente tan deseosa como él, está completamente hambrienta y entregada. Quiere llegar a un punto que nunca ha llegado.

Quiere pertenecerle.

Súbitamente Gale se separa y la mira a los ojos con las pupilas dilatadas, jadeante, reflejando todo el deseo contenido, deseo al que quiere sucumbir una Katniss que no está en mejores condiciones que él. Acaricia suavemente la cara de ella con las yemas de los dedos y luego posa las palmas de sus manos en sus mejillas.

— ¿Estás segura?— la chica asiente.

—Te necesito Gale— ahora es ella la que pega su cuerpo al de él, en un acto que el chico no se espera, dejando en contacto sus desnudos pechos con la piel de su ardiente torso.

—Katniss...no sé si sabré ser suave...— Besa sus labios conteniendo el deseo —Necesito sentirte, notar cómo te estremeces, hacerte gritar— Algo dentro del vientre de la chica se contrae con fuerza, haciendo que el deseo se incremente en su interior y entre sus piernas.

—No te he pedido que lo seas...quiero que seas tú...el Gale del bosque...

El aliento del chico le golpea los labios, aturdiéndola un segundo, el suficiente como para que el vuelva a posar los labios sobre los de ella en un nuevo beso arrollador y abrasador.

— Vamos a la cama...— Susurra y cogiéndola de la mano tira de ella hacia una de las habitaciones.

Gale no sabes si acierta no, si ese es el cuarto de Katniss, pero no le importa lo más mínimo. En cuanto atraviesan la puerta vuelve a atacar los labios de su compañera de una forma demandante, casi ruda. Devorándolos con pasión en un beso que la chica no duda en corresponder rodeando el cuello su compañero con los brazos.

Los labios de Gale abandonan los de Katniss más pronto de lo que a ella le gustaría aunque no protesta ya que su lengua bordea toda la línea de su mandíbula hasta su cuello donde vuelve a clavar sus dientes.

Sin previo aviso empuja un poco a la chica y en un par de pasos choca contra la cama, y cae sobre ella, ahogando el grito de sorpresa contra la boca de él que vuelve a devorársela. Sentir el cuerpo de Gale sobre ella le excita de una manera casi primaria, de una forma que ella nunca se habría imaginado. Gime cuando los dedos del chico recorren su torso hasta llegar a sus pequeños pechos, que acaricia y masajea de nuevo de manera intensa, pellizcando la parte más rosada, haciéndole arquear la espalda de placer. Cuando los labios de él, rodean uno de sus pezones y la punta de su lengua lo roza no puede evitar el grito casi gutural que sale de su garganta. Eso impulsa a su amigo a ir más lejos, sabe que ahora están en un punto de no retorno, Katniss completamente embriaga y entregada a él, y eso le gusta demasiado, la siente completamente suya.

Sin apartar la boca del delicioso manjar que son los pechos de la chica vuelve a acariciar su vientre, para luego enredar los dedos en el elástico del pantalón y tirar hacia abajo. Su mano cobra vida propia y se posa en el centro del placer de la chica haciéndola gemir aun más alto. A través del suave algodón de su ropa interior Gale puede notar el calor y la humedad que manan de ese punto, y no puede hacer otra cosa que lo que sus dedos le piden. Comienza a acariciar la zona de manera suave, casi tierna en contraste a lo que sus labios están haciendo sobre los pechos de la chica que son lamidos y mordidos de manera urgente mientras que ella literalmente se retuerce de placer. Sus manos se enredan en el pelo del chico, tiran de él, sus uñas se clavan en el cuero cabelludo. Cuando nota como Gale aparta a un lado su ropa interior y acaricia su intimidad sin nada de por medio grita. Grita de placer y cierra con fuerza las piernas, atrapando con ellas esa mano que no cesa en su empeño de darle placer. Nota como recorre cada uno de sus pliegues como se centra en la entrada de su cuerpo para luego llegar a ese punto donde todo el placer se concentra.

Gale aparta sus labios de la chica, solo para darse la satisfacción de mirar cómo se entrega al placer que su diestra le está proporcionando.

—Separa las piernas, Katniss— Ordena jadeando, pero la cabeza embotada de la chica no comprende esas simples palabras, así que es él mismo quien tiene que apartar la mano de su centro y separárselas, para luego coger los bordes de esas impolutas bragas manchadas de lujuria y tirar de ellas hacia abajo.

Lo que ve hace que su deseo se dispare hasta niveles que no sabía que existían, su entrepierna salta de emoción bajo la toalla, que aun lleva. Katniss con la respiración errática, desnuda y completamente expuesta para él.

Vuelve por enésima vez a atacar con furia los hinchados labios de la chica mientras que ahora su mano acaricia sin ningún impedimento la suave y delicada piel de su entrepierna.

El calor en el vientre de Katniss se incrementa, el hambre que sentía hace unos minutos se ha transformado en la lujuria más carnal que ella es capaz de descifrar. Gime y se retuerce. Cuando un dedo de Gale se introduce por primera vez en ella, sus uñas se clavan en los hombros del chico y sus dientes en sus labios. Sus gemidos se vuelven más intensos cuando él lo mueve, cuando la velocidad aumenta, cuando se siente explotar.

Y explota, claro que explota de placer, un nudo en su bajo vientre se desata y el placer recorre cada una de sus venas, llega a cada una de sus células acompañado de su grito ahogado. El calor la recorre completamente en algo que identifica como su primer orgasmo.

Gale sonríe, contra sus labios sin dejar de mover esa bendita mano. Se siente poderoso, pero cree que no podrá aguantar mucho más.

El mismo se aparta esa estúpida toalla colocándose de rodillas entre las piernas de Katniss, que por primera vez ve la erección del chico. Su mano hormiguea por tocarla, e incorporándose un poco lo hace. Pasa la mano por esa dureza con suavidad, casi con miedo, el gime de anticipación y rodeándole la mano le indica cómo tocarle. La situación es completamente morbosa, una situación que supera a cualquiera de sus sueños. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando siente la necesidad de apartar la mano de la chica de su hombría, ya que sabe que si continua no podrá resistir. Separa aun más las piernas de ella y la mira a los ojos acercando su miembro a la entrada de su cuerpo.

—Espero que estés preparada...— Ella solo asiente mientras que se muerde el labio y un nudo de nervios se apodera de su vientre recordando las palabras de Gale _"no sé si sabré ser suave"._

Acaricia sus labios íntimos con la punta de su miembro, mientras que se inclina sobre ella y toma sus labios en un beso que Katniss sabe que es contenido. Un segundo después nota como se introduce en ella lentamente rompiendo cualquier barrera que los separa. Ella vuelve a clavar las uñas en sus hombros, gime y arquea la espalda, lo siente potente, duro, arrebatador, poderoso, justo como es _su_ Gale.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve, acomodándose a las nuevas sensaciones. Se miran a los ojos casi negros por el deseo. Gale vuelve a apoderarse de la boca de ella y comienza con el movimiento. Primero suave, lento, pero con pasión, una pasión que en cierta manera está contenida y que hasta que no pasan varios segundos y varias embestidas no se desata del todo. Los suaves movimientos del principio se convierten rápidamente en fuertes acometidas contra el cuerpo de una Katniss que no reprime los gritos de un placer mezclado con una sombra de dolor, un dolor sin duda placentero por sentirse llena de Gale.

Las caderas de ambos chocan con fuerza acompañadas de una sinfonía de gemidos, gemidos que se hacen más intensos cuando el chico separa su cuerpo del de ella y erguido rodea su cintura con un brazo, levantando su cuerpo, dejando solo los hombros de la chica apoyados en la cama. Así sus acometidas son más intensas, más profundas, ella grita, enreda las manos en las sabanas, gime, jadea, notando que el nudo vuelve a crearse, que el incendio vuelve a encenderse en su vientre, que se aviva cuando abre los ojos ¿cuándo lo había cerrado? y ve el cuerpo de Gale arremetiendo contra el suyo, su cara de placer, sus ojos fijos en ese punto donde sus cuerpos se unen de manera tan placentera. Los gritos aumentan de potencia cuando un experto dedo pulgar de él se centra de nuevo en su clítoris.

Las embestidas, el dedo, esa visión.

Sus gritos se incrementan y el calor líquido explota en su cuerpo recorriéndola de nuevo, mientras que sus músculos internos se ciernen sobre un sensible Gale que explota casi a la vez con un grito gutural y ronco dejando sentir a la chica el calor de su liberación en su interior.

Gale se deja caer sobre Katniss y una absoluta calma les envuelve. Ambos jadean pesadamente, él contra el cuello de la chica, que no duda en besar con suavidad.

—Joder…— Susurra buscando los labios de ella, sin separar sus cuerpos.

La besa y atrapa su labio inferior con los dientes, haciéndola sonreír, una sonrisa de las de verdad, de las del bosque.

Hace que sus cuerpos rueden para que ella descanse encima, a horcajadas sobre él. Los hombros le escuecen al contacto con las sabanas por los arañazos, eso le gusta. Recorre la espalda de la chica con las yemas de los dedos con extrema suavidad mientras que vuelve a besarla, esta vez, más calmadamente.

—Te he echado de menos, Catnip...

—Me he dado cuenta...— Susurra ella haciéndoles reír a ambos.

* * *

¿qué os ha parecido? ¿me dejáis un review contándomelo?


End file.
